


The Early Years

by Amelia Danvers (magnetgirl), Moebius



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/Amelia%20Danvers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moebius/pseuds/Moebius
Summary: a collection of ficlets about the Younger Avengers as young children
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Peter Parker, Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse, James "Bucky" Barnes/Jessica Jones, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Luke Cage/Jessica Jones
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Younger Avengers





	1. Ben Kenobi is a Great Man

"You're not really going to name him that."

Jess and Carol sat side by side on the couch, Chewie between them. Carol looked over at the statement, it had come somewhat out of the blue but she got the impression Jess had been working herself up to it. "Why not?"

Jess gave her a patented, _Are you kidding me with your stupid questions?_ look. "Because he'll hate you forever."

"If that's the only reason I'd consider it a success." Carol shrugged to hide the insecurities inherent in the response. 

"He'll hate _Star War_ s forever." 

"No one hates _Star Wars_." 

Jessica rolled her eyes. "You are crazy." Carol shrugged again, still hiding. "How'd you get Peter to agree?"

"How do you know it wasn't his idea?" 

"Because I've known you both for more than three days."

Carol met her eyes for the first time, to give her a small grin. "Then you already know the answer." 

"Yeah. Right." She cocked her head and flashed her crooked smile. "Can I give my balloon sex toast at the Christening?" Carol's grin fell away to her own patented _Are you kidding me?_ glare. Jessica pouted. "Please?" 

"No." 

"Oh, come on." 

Now Carol rolled her eyes. "Peter's aunt will be at the Christening." 

"So? She'd be at the wedding, too." 

"No she won't--" 

"You're not inviting your in-laws to the wedding?!" 

Carol glared at Jessica's pretend look of shock and dismay. She spoke through her teeth and pushed her poor cat off the couch. "We're not having a wedding."

Jessica nodded. "I know but if you did I'd give my balloon sex toast in front of Aunt May. And she'd love it." 

A moment went by; Jessica refused to take Carol's glare seriously and continued smiling with false innocence. It worked. "Why are you so impossible?" 

"Oh, come on, Carol. You've known me for more than three days, too." 

"Yeah. Right." 

Jessica winked and put her arm around Carol's shoulder, pulling her in close. "How about at the baby shower?" 

"What baby shower?" 

"Um. ... Never mind." She pushed Carol's head back down on her shoulder. "You should call him after Peter's uncle." 

"We _are_ calling him after Peter's uncle." 

"In the nerdiest way possible!" Jessica was laughing but realized rather suddenly Carol was not. "Are you crying?" Her voice was incredulous. "Why are you crying?" There was no answer but for Carol's shoulders shaking with a strong, but failing, resolve not to cry. "Christ." Stupid hormones. "Carol. I'm just kidding. I mean I'm not really. But I am." Jessica didn't know how to not be truthful, even when trying to console. "Please stop crying, Peter's gonna yell at me."

The comment succeeded in getting Carol to look at her, if only to flash the _Are you kidding me_? again.

"Carol." She pulled back and put both hands on Carol's shoulders, forcing her to meet her gaze. "Look. Listen.You're going to be a great mom. Just like you're a great everything else. And when I say it it means something so stop crying." Carol swallowed, chewing her lip in thought. Jessica didn't know how not to be truthful. "I mean it!" A smile tugged at Carol's lips. "Good girl." Jessica met the smile with one of her own and looked down to address her friend's swollen belly. "Hey you in there. It'd be best for everyone's sanity if you turned out to be a girl!" 

Carol's shoulders shook, again, but with laughter. "Thanks, Jess." 

"Yep, yep, yep." She pulled Carol back into the half embrace and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome." 

Sensing a return to normal, Chewie jumped back up and forced her way into the cozy scene. She barely fit on Carol's lap, but she'd have to get used to it. Jess looked at the cat and rolled her eyes again. 

"Obi-Wan." 

Confidence restored for the moment, Carol smiled. "Obi-Wan." 

"You're crazy." 

"It's why you love me." 

Jessica smiled, too. "It's why I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was initially written prior to the premiere of _The Force Awakens_ and the character of Ben Solo/Kylo Ren.


	2. Marvel

Obi-Wan Parker was born in the evening. In the night. After 10PM. After a long day. A very long day. 

A really very long day. 

Carol laid back in the hospital bed, holding the baby tight to her chest. Her baby. Their baby.

"Our baby." Her voice was barely above a whisper and full of wonder. 

Peter nodded, the same big goofy grin he'd had since he'd first seen his son still plastered on his face. "Our baby." 

Carol felt pure happiness for a split second. Then her chest tightened and she felt pure terror. "Oh, God, Peter. I don't know how to do this." 

"Well, luckily you've got me!" Same goofy grin, now trying to be reassuring as well. She was unconvinced. 

"Do you know how to do this?"

"No. But we'll learn together."

She met his eyes bright with promise, her own were wide pools of vulnerability. "I'm scared."

Peter pretended to be shocked. "Carol Danvers are you telling me after everything you've done in your life, everything you've stood up to and fought for, this is what scares you? A tiny defenseless little baby?"

Carol swallowed. She looked from Peter to the baby and his eyes followed hers. Ben made a face in his sleep as if he knew they were watching. 

"Yes," she answered simply. 

Peter leaned over, careful not to smoosh the baby, and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Caroly." She smiled and let out a raggedy breath. Peter's goofy grin returned and he touched a finger to his son's cheek. "You, too, Benny."


	3. Buccaneers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dani is 6; Ben, Clint Jr., and Jake are all under 2. All four families live together in Avengers Mansion.

"How come I don't have a cool name, Mama?"

Jess frowned down at her daughter. "What?"

"How come I'm not named after somebody cool?"

"You're named after Uncle Danny, silly."

Dani's frown is the same as her mother's. "Yeah but Ben's a Jedi and Jake's a pirate!"

"Uncle Danny's a superhero." Dani rolled her eyes. Jess stifled her giggles. Six years old and already jaded about superheroes. "A ninja?"

"Jedis and pirates have swords. And ships. And shows."

Jess started to respond that ninjas can have swords and shows and probably ships but James spoke up from the sofa. "Why do you think Jake is named after a pirate?"

Dani gave him a withering look that was also very much like her mother. Jess couldn't quite stifle her giggles this time. "It's a show on Disney Junior," she explained. " _Jake and the Neverland Pirates_."

"Ah." He smiled at Dani. "I've never seen it."

"You shouldn't lie to little kids."

"Dani!" Jess put on her Mommy voice. "Apologize to Mr. Barnes."

"But how did Jake get the pirate name if he hasn't seen the show? That doesn't make sense!"

"It makes more sense than James lying about having seen a kids show," her mother argued. Dani didn't really understand the logic in that.

James leaned down to address the girl. "There could be more Jakes than Pirate Jake, right?"

Dani didn't really understand the logic in that either. "But only Pirate Jake has a ship named Bucky."

"I ... what?" Dani grinned, assuming victory. Bewildered, James looked over to her mother to find Jess turning an impressive shade of scarlet. A blush or a lack of oxygen as she tried not to laugh he wasn't certain.

"Jake's pirate ship," she squeaked out. "It's named Bucky."

"Oh."

"Like you!" said Dani, triumphantly.

"Right."

"I'm sorry!" said Jess. "I couldn't stop laughing about it, I had to explain..."

James shook his head. Smiling he turned back to Danielle. "I promise you, Dani, I've never seen the show. Maybe you could show me."

She clapped her hands. "Mama!"

"All right." Jess hunted for the remote while Dani bounded over to the playpen.

"The babies too!" Jess nodded and plucked Jake— who'd ignored the entire conversation about his name —and Ben out of the pen. Corralling the kids on the floor Jess joined James on the couch and set up the show.

"The one where Bucky saves the day!"

"I know." Jess selected the episode and the info came up on screen.

"Why does it say this has been watched thirty-seven times?" James asked quietly.

"It's her favorite," Jess answered, not entirely convincingly.

"Jessica..."

"SHHH!" said Dani.

The adults sat back in silence and watched the show. James remembered reading _Peter Pan and Wendy_ as a child, and to be fair, he'd loved playing pirate. But the show was a bit flashy for his tastes. Jess sat beside him, hands tightly clasped and a determinedly neutral expression on her face.

"We're back! Dinner should be ready in twenty."

"SHHH!"

Carol raised her eyebrows. "Whatcha watching?"

"Jake and the Pirates," answered Dani. She pulled Ben over to make space for Clint Jr. as his mother placed him down next to the others.

"With Bucky?" asked Carol.

"You've seen it?" asked James.

Jess started turning red again.

Carol shrugged.

Bobbi nodded.

James's eyes flickered between the three women. "...Who hasn't seen it?"

Carol shrugged again. "Luke." He preferred _Doc McStuffins_. 

"Tony," added Bobbi.

"Stephen."

"No, Steve and Sharon saw it with us."

"Not Steve, Stephen."

"Oh. Hmmm..."

"I get it," interrupted James.

"I'm so sorry!" said Jess, hands wide.

"You're lucky you're you," said James, quietly.

The moment hung in the air and was eclipsed by the end of the show.

"My name's cooler than yours, Junior."

"Dani!" Out came the Mommy voice again.

Dani looked chagrined. "Sorry, Junior. Sorry, Mrs. Barton."

"Okay everyone. Time to get ready for dinner." Carol picked up Ben and started to usher everyone toward the door.

James held the remote and as everyone filed out he hesitated over "Delete Recording". Instead he hit "Save and Close".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Jake and the Neverland Pirates](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jake_and_the_Never_Land_Pirates)


	4. Big Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Ben and Amelia have Kree blood but Amelia's is dormant at birth. She got a stronger spider-sense in exchange.

Ben's first birthday had an Iron Man theme. This was the clever plot of his father; Tony couldn't complain that Ben had never had an Iron Man Themed Party. . . but he was too young to remember it. There are pictures, of course. A whole album full in the Parker-Danvers picture library and one hangs in the staircase gallery of Avengers Mansion. 

The first birthday Ben _did_ remember was his fifth. It had an outer space theme and took place at a bowling alley. There are pictures of that, too. It was his most crowded party because in addition to the Avengers Baby Boom (it was just before Clint and Bobbi split up so even baby Bobby was there), his school required them to invite the whole class if they invited anyone. Years later Ben recognized the event whenever he looked at the pictures, but it's what happened afterward that stuck in his mind. 

There was snow on the ground that year, as happens a third of the time when one has a birthday in the northeast in December. The crowded party had left Carol more than a little overwhelmed so she was walking Ben and Amelia home to decompress. She didn't realize what was happening until suddenly both kids were soaked and red and Amelia was screaming like her arm had been cut off. Carol scooped her daughter up, checked to make sure all her limbs were still attached and looked at Ben in bewilderment. 

"What happened?"

"We were playing." It was a favorite game, usually played at home with pillows or in leaf piles, but he thought the snow bank was just as soft. It was a game Daddy made up and Amelia loved to fling herself around. It wasn't bad. Right?

"In the snow?" Ben nodded, his expression poised between worry and confusion. Carol sighed and rubbed Amelia's back. "Your sister's not dressed to play in the snow. She's freezing."

Ben frowned. "I'm not cold." 

"I know, honey. But you're special." She kneeled down to his level, still holding Amelia. "You and I don't feel cold or hot or wet the same way other people do. But Amelia and Daddy and everybody else does so we have to be careful to remember when we play. Okay?"

Ben looked like he wanted to cry. "I'm sorry, Amelia." He frowned at his mother. "She can have my coat."

"Your coat is just as wet as hers. It's okay." She nudged her daughter. "Right, Amelia? Tell Ben it's okay."

"Ben, it's okay," repeated Amelia. He gave her a hug and Carol stood. 

"Okay you two, let's get some hot chocolate."

Ben took Amelia's hand and made a point of walking carefully around any snow as they left the park. He put himself in the way of water drops from icicles, bigger kids running and any other perceived dangers for the rest of the walk home. And for the rest of his life. 


	5. Get Your Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben, 5, is staying at the Mansion for the weekend, much to 10 year old Dani's chagrin.

"Dani! Dani! Dani! It's moooooooorning!"

Danielle groans and pulls her blanket tighter over her head.

"I want to sleep, Ben." 

Her voice is muffled, unperturbed he pokes at the blanket. 

"But, Dani..." 

"It's the weekend. I get to sleep on the weekends." 

You try being a fourth grader with super powers. It is seriously tiring.

"But I'm having a rough day today." 

Dani pulls the blanket down just enough to peek out. Ben is jutting a full on pout. Not so fast, bub. 

"The day hasn't even started!"

The faux pout falls to actual disappointment. 

"Oh." He considers a moment and pouts again. "I'm having a rough day tomorrow."

Dani rolls her eyes. "Tomorrow is the future! It hasn't even happened!"

"When is it gonna happen?"

"Tomorrow!" 

Ben crosses his arms. "Will you get up then? I'm lonely." 

Dani sighs as dramatically as she can muster — the brat can't be the only drama queen! — but throws back the blanket once and for all as she sits up. 

"Aaaaarrrrrgggh. Fine. Fine! I'm up. What do you want to do?" 

Ben grins his entirely too winning grin. It's not fair he's so adorable. "Sooooooorrrryyyyy!" 

Dani knows what is coming and by GOD is she tired of it. "Okay, but--"

"Spiiiiiiiiiderman Sooooooooooooorrrrrrryyyyyy!" 

Dani glares. Ben grins and pouts and grins, undecided which is going to work.

"You are so lucky you're cute, kid."

Saturday morning, Spider-Man Sorry. Every day should be so good.


	6. It's All Relative

Vincent spent the first twelve years of life with the understanding that he had no relatives to speak of, besides his father. Actually, sometimes he wasn’t entirely sure he and his father were related, but since everyone treated Stephen as though he was Vincent’s father, Vincent did the same.

It was a good twelve years of blissful ignorance, but it was all destroyed in one fateful summer on a family vacation to Maine. The term vacation was probably not entirely applicable, since they rarely went anywhere that anyone else would find particularly relaxing or refreshing, but Vincent had grown used to spending spring break fending off dragons or aliens. Or alien dragons.

But not the summer of his twelfth year. That summer was to be spent in some boring-sounding town called Bookend or something. Vincent, twelve year old that he was, remained incredulous.

“I don’t get it. Is she your sister?”

“No.”

“So she’s my mother’s sister?”

“No. You don’t have a mother.”

“Biologically impossible!”

“Biology is for the narrow-minded, Vincent.”

“Yeah, _Doctor_ Dad.”

“When have I ever limited myself to the rules of biology?”

Vincent wrinkled his nose. He didn’t have an answer for that. So he tried another tactic. “Is she your secret lover who you attempt to pass off as my aunt while sneaking off into the back room to have a tryst?”

“Do you know what a tryst is, Vincent?”

“I have my theories.”

“Then no, that is not at all what she is.”

“Daaaaaaaaaaaad.”

“I see we’ve turned into Amelia.”

“Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad.”

“She is your aunt. The end.”

“Oh my god, not the end! Epilogue, epilogue!”

Stephen Strange sighed. “We’re here.”

Vincent hadn’t even realized that they’d made it into the town, let alone to the mayor’s house. It looked exactly like he’d expect a mayor’s house to look, if he thought about what mayors’ houses ought to look like. Which he didn’t. Often.

“Okay.”

“Have a good summer.”

“What? Wait! What? You can’t leave me here! I have to do stuff in New York.”

“What stuff?”

“Boy stuff. You wouldn’t understand.”

There was a tap at the window. Vincent looked up to see a woman in a black turtleneck with dark hair and severe eyes. He blinked. Maybe she _was_ his aunt. “Oh my god, is she you from an alternate reality?”

That earned him a small chuckle. “Goodbye, Vincent.”

Suddenly the car was gone, and his father with it. Vincent was left with his suitcase and the severe looking woman who smiled at him cooly. “Welcome to Storybrooke, Vincent.”

For the first time in twelve years, Vincent had no idea what to say.


End file.
